Inuyasha's trip to another world and time
by Sain Fura Lone Dai
Summary: Inuyasha and kagome get transported to another world and time during a crucial battle with naraku. Inu and kagome fade in and out of existence and their new found friends try to help.


_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

SERENITY IS MY OWN CHARACTER

MARIYA IS MARIYA SHADOWBLADE (AND I THANK HER FOR LETTING ME USE HER CHARACTER)

"Hey, Mariya, come on! Inuyasha is about to start and you missed last weeks episode, so…" Serenity yelled to Mariya in the kitchen.

"Yes, I know Serenity. But you also know that my mom refused to let me stay up late last week because we had church in the morning." Mariya said while getting the snacks ready. "What I don't understand is how you can stand Jalapeño Chips, they are so hot! Please get the TV set up."

Serenity was looking for the remote when the TV turned entirely white then expanded. Everything went black in Serenity's vision.

--------------------------------------------MEANWHILE---------------------------------------------

Inuyasha brought his sword up to block the demon's strikes at his head. Kagome protected herself by shooting powerful arrows at the demons, killing most with one arrow. Miroku used his Wind tunnel that lay in the palm of his hand, and sucked up the demons with it. Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all battled the remaining demons. But the party in whole did not notice their most feared enemy approach, Naraku.

Naraku sent a bolt of energy flying towards Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the bolt just as it was about to hit, Kagome never saw it coming. Naraku laughed as he saw his greatest nemesis lying on the ground, probably dead. Something was wrong though and Naraku ceased to laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome were fading from existence, becoming transparent.

Shippo, the fox demon, shot a look at Naraku and yelled, "What did you do to them Naraku? You are so evil!"

"Shippo, Sango, get Kirara and run! Inuyasha and Kagome are not dead! They are fading…"Miroku yelled to the others. He took off his protector again and unleashed his wind tunnel once more. "Now you die, Naraku!" The wind tunnel was even more powerful than usual.

Naraku sneered at Miroku. "Your wind tunnel is not powerful enough yet to overcome me… Farewell for now."

------------------------------------------MEANWHILE--------------------------------------

Mariya and her family looked into the destroyed living room, smoke seeping out between their feet. Where the TV and the entertainment stand was, there now only stood broken and burnt wood, splinters scattered around the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, looking dazed, as if their minds were gone for the moment. Inuyasha's eyes suddenly shone with a fire that proved he was a warrior. Kagome still stood there her eyes a glass sheath.

Serenity gradually stood, swaying with lightheadedness. She held her hand to her head as she got up. She was staring at something red, thinking blood got into her eye but when she looked around she realized that someone was standing in front of her she tugged on the pants and moaned.

"Serenity!" Mariya yelled, scared for her friend. Inuyasha turned around to see Serenity behind him, then Mariya pushed him out of the way and crouched low next to her friend, "Are you alright, Serenity?...... Oh my God! ... There is a piece of glass in your forehead!"

As Inuyasha got pushed he stumbled into Kagome and as they hit the floor she woke out of her daze and Mariya's parents and sister finally got a glimpse of Serenity's injury. Mariya's mother and sister fainted and her father pulled out his phone still stunned and called 911.

"How dare you push me Lady!" Inuyasha growled.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! ... SIT!" Kagome yelled then looked around,"Where are we? We were just at the monks place… I know this must be a dream world that Naraku forced on us!"

"Dream worlds … don't hurt… Kagome!" Inuyasha grunted. "Why do you have to do that all the time!?"

"You were being rude, now get off me." Kagome said.

Serenity got on her knees and as Inuyasha was getting up, she punched him straight in the gut. She stood up just as he was about to say something and punched him again but in the face this time.

Inuyasha yelled out one of his favorite attacks "Iron-Reaper-Soul-Stealer" at the same time that Kagome yelled "SIT!"

Inuyasha's attack almost missed Serenity but had caught her on the shoulder tearing it open, breaking her ribs and nearly ripping her arm off. Mariya screamed and ran to Serenity trying to staunch the bleeding. Inuyasha slammed into the ground with the full power of Kagome's binding spell.

The paramedics burst thru the door just as the floor gave way and everyone fell to the basement below. More smoke erupted from the dirt basement floor. Inuyasha was knocked out on the floor; Kagome had landed on top of him. Mariya and Serenity only a few feet from Inuyasha and Kagome, Serenity's wounds more severe than earlier. Mariya's parents and sister landed on the only mattress in the basement. The paramedics dazed but awake landed directly below the front door.

The paramedics crawled over to Serenity; treating her wounds. Inuyasha gradually woke up, Kagome continually using the binding spell on Inuyasha, Mariya's parents and sister confused about what happened.

Mariya took her first serious look over at Inuyasha and Kagome to see if she recognizes them at all; they were her favorite characters from her favorite show, _Inuyasha_. "Who are you two? And why are you dressed like characters from _Inuyasha_? And how did you two manage to use their powers? … TELL ME OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Mariya screamed, still half scared from all that had happened.

Kagome and Inuyasha starred at Mariya confused and said at the same time, "What-do-you-mean-characters?-And-these-are-our-powers-and-don't-confuse-us-with-FAKES!" They panted from being out of breath. Kagome winced from a sprained ankle.

Mariya starred at them wondering why they were fading from existence, becoming transparent. "What the heck is happening? ..."

"Inuyasha, it's happening … again… We are fading." Kagome said unsure of herself. Almost transparent, Kagome put her hand out towards Mariya, "Help us…" Inuyasha looking scared, Kagome fearful.

Mariya starred at them, her hand going to her mouth, stifling a scream. The paramedics looked over terrified but did not stop treating Serenity. Mariya's family fainted once again, even Mariya's dog, Shadow, who had just reached the living room door way fainted upon seeing Inuyasha and Kagome fade.

"HELP Us…" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed though everyone just heard it as a whisper, fading from existence just like their bodies.

Mariya reached out towards them, "I don't know… if I can… help you, but I'll … TRY!" She pushed herself to reach Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were fading fast, they were almost gone now. They jumped towards Mariya. Mariya still reached out barely touching them but maybe it was too late, for they looked as if they shattered into millions of sparkling pieces, a scream piercing the air. Mariya, unaware of what had actually passed; she thought Inuyasha and Kagome were gone for good. She passed out before she hit the ground.

-----------------------------------------2 WEEKS LATER-------------------------------------------

Mariya starred at the ceiling, dazed, not really remembering anything, but focused on the fact that she couldn't move and just seemed to be in a trance, as if looking through a window at the world around her. She understood that she was in a coma and could do nothing. She also understood that Serenity was in the ICU.

Serenity had lost more than a quarter of her blood and had been rushed directly to surgery when she was brought into the hospital. Serenity was slowly losing her battle with death, but she would not give up. Her surgery only repaired her injuries but did not heal her hurting heart. She was always hotheaded but refused to lose and this time when it meant her life, she was losing. Serenity thought about reasons not to die but could barely hold on… BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEEEEEEP.

Doctors rushed in hoping to save her, and they did. Their hopes dropped lower than the floor when they realized she was bleeding internally, the blood seeping through the wounds, bandages and sheets. They rushed her to the Surgery room one last time to stop the bleeding. She died on the table once, but her heart fluttered against the tide of death rushing in to take her away. Pounding blood ringing through her head, her heartbeat slow and dying trying to hold on. The doctors were able to save her.

Mariya finally woke up one month after the incident in the living room. Serenity was awake and talking but nothing more. They both wondered what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. What caused the fading.


End file.
